canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour
Mortal Kombat: Live Tour was a family-friendly action-fantasy martial arts theatrical stage show created specifically for kids and families to dazzle children with fatality-free fights and stunts, so there was no dismemberment, decapitation, or fatalities such as anyone's head being torn off and no one had their spine pulled out of their body. In addition to this, the audience participated by yelling "Run!" or "Kick him!" as part of the show. It featured some of the game's characters because it was a cast which conveniently contained only humanoid characters as the robots or members of the four-armed Shokan would’ve been too complicated to bother with. Mortal Kombat 3 was the most recent game installment, so the the show drew from the game’s roster and the characters’ appearances: Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Liu Kang, Johnny Cage, Sonya, Raiden, Kano, Jax, Kitana, Mileena, Baraka, Kabal, Nightwolf, Sindel, Shang Tsung, and Shao Khan all came to life on the stage. There isn’t anything to replicate any of the magical elements of the games, meaning Sub-Zero doesn’t throw ice and Liu Kang doesn’t transform into a dragon. However, Scorpion throws his spear at an adversary, they catch it, wrap it around their own body, and limp towards to him. The show debuted at Radio City Music Hall in New York on September 14, 1995, followed by a 200 city road trip into 1996. Plot Opening with loud electronic sound effects and laser lights, Mortal Kombat's actors became karate-chopping fighters who were preposterously costumed children's heroes who lip-synched to pre-recorded lines of dialogue to demonstrate the official sound effects, performed choreographed replications of the video game's martial arts moves as they flipped, punched, kicked, posed, fell, and danced to the pounding electronic beat of techno dance music which is the pop-music equivalent of video-game sounds. The plot of stage show's storyline was far different from and loosely follows that of the “rated R” violent video game's bloody series of fight matches and the movie's slightly less bloody series of fight matches, but used them as a jumping-off point. Three Earthrealm fighters with exposed midriffs rescue their friends and retrieve a magic amulet from Shao Kahn in order to save the earth from the Outworld fighters. Cast of characters Kerri Hoskins as Sonya Blade Tyrone C. Wiggins as Jackson Briggs Brad Halstead as Johnny Cage Michael Li as Liu Kang Lexi Alexander as Kitana Jeffery D. Harris as Nightwolf Anthony Demarco as Scorpion Drew MacIver as Sub Zero Tracy Fleming as Kabal Garth Johnson as Raiden Eileen Weisinger as Sindel Jennifer DeCosta as Mileena Joseph E. Acavedo as Kano Ryan Watson as Baraka Sidney S. Liufau as Shang Tsung Ted Nordblum as Shao Kahn Trivia No actual video footage of this show seems to exist. All that’s ever been found is a video of an appearance by some of the cast on a Los Angeles morning news show, which gives a little taste of both the acting and fighting ability of the performers. “Shang Tsung” first tries to conduct the interview in character, which the reporter has no designs on playing along with and begins asking him about the game. Shang Tsung gives up and breaks character immediately, making 4th-wall-crashing references to the games and movie, and then tries to explain how the violence in the show has a positive message for kids. Then, the reporter makes clumsy attempts to flirt with Kerri Hoskins when she is called upon to give him a quick martial arts lesson.Category:Stage shows Category:Mortal Kombat characters